New Beginnings
by Night Rider 95
Summary: Umm... This is my first story so Its probably really bad but read it anyway :    It's about a girl whose parents died and she ends up living with the Frog brothers.
1. Prologue

**The Lost Boys**

Prologue:

POV Jessica

When Jessica first heard the news she had been sitting in her room reading and listening to music. Like most 15yr old girl, her room was messy with discarded clothes all over the place and posters all over the walls. She had fallen asleep waiting for her parents to come back from their anniversary dinner.

She woke to see blue and red lights flashing on her bedroom wall. Dread filled her as she got up and looked out of the window. There was a police car outside her house. She watched as a large policeman got out of the car and rang the doorbell. For a minute she just stood there, it was as if she were frozen. Questions raced round her head,

"_Where are mum and dad? Why is he here? What's happened? Maybe they've had an accident!"_

She made her way slowly to the door and opened it to face the policeman. She could see the sweat on his forehead and could tell from his grim expression that this wasn't going to be a good visit.

"May I come in? It's Jessica, right?" He Said to her. She nodded mutely and moved out of the way so he could come in. Her heart pounded and her mouth went dry at his next words.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to put this but your parents have been murdered tonight…" He stopped there and studied her face to see her reaction. When she didn't say or do anything he carried on.

"I know this may not be the right time but is there anyone you can go and stay with, family? Friends? While we sort this out?"

She stared at him blankly and nodded.


	2. The Frog Brothers

POV Edgar

Edgar Frog woke on Saturday morning by the smell on pancakes. He lay in bed trying to work out who could be making pancakes in their house. His parents were always out of it from all the weed they smoked, so it couldn't be them… Could it?

Alan, his brother, would be in bed like him or he would just be getting up, they had had a long night last night. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 11 Am. He pushed himself up and got out of bed and looked around his room.

A stack of comics were in the corner and there were comics everywhere. It was like any other 15yr old boys room if you only gave it one glance. If you did a more thorough look you would find wooden stakes, garlic, bottles of holy water, vampire books and crosses hidden in the wardrobe and under the bed.

He pulled on a t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen to see who was cooking.

POV Alan

Edgar walked into the kitchen looking as if he were still half-asleep. Alan watched his brother's expression to see what he would think of their mother cooking. He saw the shock on Edgars face and smirked. He had to say he was surprised too: 1. that his mother didn't seem to be high at the moment and 2. The pancakes actually tasted good.

"Morning." Edgar grumbled as he sat down. Alan nodded to his brother in return.

"Here you go, dear." Their mother said cheerfully as she handed Edgar his pancakes. Edgar took the plate and looked at their mum warily.

"What's up mum?" Edgar grunted. Alan looked at his mum curiously. He had been wondering the same thing.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing darling, nothing." She said vaguely. A short time past. Alan raised his eyebrows at his brother who frowned back.

"Well actually, we have a guest staying with us soon." She finally said.

_Ah, that explains it, _he thought bitterly, _cleaning up so whoever's staying won't see you as a terrible parent. _

POV Edgar

"Who's staying?" he asked his mum.

_Who could possible be so important that she had stopped smoking pot, _he wondered. _She won't stop for me and Alan but she will for this person. _Jealously hit him, this person was more important to her than her own sons.

"Oh, well some friends of your fathers and mine were… were killed on the weekend in London." He was caught off guard when he saw tears start to appear in his mum's eyes. He quickly glanced at Alan who looked at her in dismay. Their mum coughed and continued.

"They were coming back from there dinner and were walking to the car when they got mugged. Apparently they weren't co-operating with the muggers so they were killed." She turned away and wiped her eyes.

"They had a daughter, about your age I think, called Jessica. She's coming to stay with us. When she's with us I want you to be nice, she's probably very upset about the whole thing."

_No shit, _Edgar thought.

**So yeah please leave comments. I don't mind if they comments are good or bad. This is my first story so it's probably really bad.**


	3. The Meeting

**Thank you, twipjo3 :) **

**If you have anything you want to happen let me know. Im always open to new ideas.**

**Oh and I don't own Lost Boys. Only Jessica, she's awesome isn't she? :D jk**

**POV Jessica**

It still hadn't registered to Jessica that her parents were gone and she was moving to USA. She felt empty inside. She stared out the window of the taxi she was in. Jessica was going to stay with her parents best mates. She had never met them but knew who they were; she had seen pictures of her parents in their hippie days with them.

She also knew that Mr. and Mrs. Frog had two sons, about her age, but she didn't know what they were called just that there were two of them. She didn't want to meet them. She hadn't wanted to leave London. She hadn't wanted to leave her friends but she had no family anymore and Mr. and Mrs. Frog were the closest people to her parents.

_And they had to live all the way in frickin America. In US of A didn't they, _she though angrily.

"We're in Santa Carla now." The taxi driver grunted.

"Thanks." She mumbled back and looked back out the window. She saw a lot of either hippies or punks walking around and not many, what she would call normal people, but she didn't care. She didn't want anything to do with Santa Carla or its people. She had no enthusiasm for it. Maybe it was because of the death of her parents? Normally she would be excited about being in a new place, meeting new people, new boys but she felt nothing.

She hadn't cried at all yet about her parents. Not even at their funeral, she just couldn't. She didn't know why. It was as if she were blocked up or something.

The taxi suddenly stopped, pulling her from her thoughts. It had stopped outside a house that, at first look, seemed fine but if you looked again, its paint was peeling, there was a smashed window that had been boarded up and the garden was wildly over-grown.

_This must be it; _she got out of the car, grabbed her bags and paid the driver. She stood in front of the house for a few moments, taking it in. Then made her way up the path towards the house.

**POV Edgar**

The house had been busy all morning. Everyone had been rushing around trying to make the house tidy. Edgar personal didn't see the point. This girl was going to realize sooner or later that his parents sucked. He turned to Alan.

"What do you think she's gona be like?" he asked his brother.

"Dunno…. Hopefully she's not a bitch." He replied with a shrug.

The only thing Edgar was really annoyed about was the fact that he had to give up his room to her and sleep in Alan's. He had moaned about it all say but no one was listening. So he grumpily went and cleaned all the crap out of his room so it was presentable for this girl.

When the door bell finally rung at 4 in the afternoon, him and Alan with their mother went to open the door and invited their guest in.

That's when Edgar got his first shock. When the door opened a slim girl, him and Alan's age, with blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight and eyes that were a bluey grey stood there.

_Wow, _was his first thought and he quickly killed it.

_No distractions! _He thought to himself sternly.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." The girl said and smiled at them shyly. He then noticed the cute freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Ungnuf." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

_Idiot! _He yelled at himself. Alan gave him a weird look that said

"Dude. What. The. Fuck?"

**POV Jessica**

When the door opened she faced three people. The first was a woman probably he mums age, with brown hair and a kind smile.

_Mrs. Frog_, she thought. The other two were boys her age.

_Must be the Frog brothers. _One had brown/black hair; he was wearing a lot of military gear and even had dog tags around his neck. The second boy had dirty blonde hair with a red bandana round his head which made him look like a wannabe Rambo. He was wearing a t-shirt with a flannelette shirt on over top but the thing that caught her eye were his eyes that were chocolate brown. They were amazing.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said and gave, what she hoped, was a confident smile.

"Ungnuf." Wannabe Rambo mumbled with a dazed look on his face. She saw Dog tags give him a funny look, which she would have given him too if she know him better.

_____________**So yeah please leave comments. I don't mind if they comments are good or bad. This is my first story so it's probably really bad.**_


	4. Conversations

**If you have anything you want to happen let me know. Im always open to new ideas.**

**Oh and I don't own Lost Boys. Only Jessica, she's awesome isn't she? :D jk**

**POV Alan**

Alan didn't know what was up with his brother, it was as if he had turned in to an alien. He couldn't string two words together without screwing it up and he kept gawping at Jessica. He was acting as if he had never seen a girl before. When Jess turned away he reached over and whacked Edgar over the head and mouthed.

"What the hell?"

Edgar glared at him and shrugged. Sure Jess was pretty but he had never seen his brother get distracted by a girl before. Edgar was always the one telling him that if they wanted to be great vampire hunters there must be no distractions. None. That included girls. Now here he was going gaga over some girl that he'd only just met.

**POV Jessica**

Mrs Frog was really nice, sure she was a bit... Well strange but she was nice.

"Oh we have no milk left. I'll just run down to the shops and grab some for the tea and you can get to know Edgar and Alan." Mrs Frog smiled and left.

There was an awkward silence then as she wondered which one was Edgar and which one was Alan.

"I'm Edgar," Rambo said, he had quite a deep voice, "And this is Alan. It's nice to meet you." Even though he said it was nice he didn't look like he meant it. His face was a mask and so was Alans, they had pokerfaces on. She shifted uncomfertably in her seat.

"Hey," she smiled, "so what do people in Santa Carla do for fun?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"You do realise your in the murder capital of the world don't you? Fun? More like fear." Alan said and Edgar nodded along.

_What a conversation killer_ she thought gloomily.

"Right." She nodded. "So where am I sleeping tonight? I might as well dump my bags."

"You'll be in my room." Edgar grumbled as he got up to show her. something made her think he wasn't happy about having to move out for her. The room was average sized and was empty apart from a bed and a few comics on the floor. She put her bags down near the bad and looked around. She noticed a wardrobe in the corner.

"Do not touch anything in my wardrobe. Don't even open it." Edgar growled.

"Sure. Ok. Don't touch the wardrobe." She nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute with some bed clothes." He said. As soon as he left she rushed over to the wardrobe, wondering what was in it. She opened it and looked in. It looked pretty normal: _Clothes, comics, shoes, books, stakes, water bottles... _She looked at it in disappiontmeant everything seemed normal.

_Wait a minute... Stakes! _She did a double take at them. Then heard Edgar coming back and quickly shut the door and leapt like a ninja away from the wardrobe towards the bed.

**POV Edgar**

When he came back Jessica was standing next to the bed staring at him with a guilty expression on her face. his eyes travelled to the wardch was slightly open.

"You opened it didn't you?" He sighed, what was the point of telling people not to do something when they were going to do it anyway?

"No!" she said innocently.

"Just tell the truth. I'm not gona be angry." He promised her. She stared at him fora minute then:

"WHY in the world do you have stakes in your wardrobe?" She practically yelled. Alan poked his head round the door.

"So she found them then? You should have hidden them better." Edgar glared at his brother.

"Thanks a bunch, Captian Obivious." Then turned back to Jess.

"Look, Alan and I are vampire hunters ok. So thats why we have wooden stakes and stuff in there."

"Right... Sure cuz vampires are real and everything. I can see your parents the only ones that smoke the weed around here." She stared at them in disbelief.

_____________**So yeah please leave comments. I don't mind if the comments are good or bad. This is my first story so it's probably really bad.**_


	5. Realisations

**If you have anything you want to happen let me know. Im always open to new ideas.**

**Oh and I don't own Lost Boys. Only Jessica, she's awesome isn't she? :D jk**

**POV Jessica**

She had decided after much consideration that the Frog brothers weren't on anything. They were just bonkers.

_Vampires?_ She laughed. _Seriously?_

That night she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for most of the night and in the end gave up and grabbed one of the comics on the ground. "_Vampire everywhere" _was the title. She snorted but started reading it anyway. Hours later she was still sitting in bed, her eyes glued to the comic.

_This is actually really good,_ She thought. When she finally finished it, it was almost 9am. She then realise she had, had no sleep at all that night and moaned to herself. She got up and went into the living room where the TV was playing the news.

_"There has been another body foundd in the back streets of Santa Carla this morning. We cross now live to David Jones. So tell us David has this person been murdered the same way as the others?"_

_"Yes. This victim, like many oothers, has had its throat riped out-"_

_Vampires? _The thought flashed across her mind, _shut up, of course not._

_"-And the police also say that the body has been drained of blood. The police are saying that these are animal attacks and they will do everything they can to stop these attacks happening."_

_No way, _She thought_, not possible. It's just because you spent most of the night reading that stupid comic and now it's put stupid ideas in your head._

She turned away from the TV and saw Edgar and Alan staring at her intently.

"What?" She said. She hadn't meant it to sound so rude.

"Do you believe us now?" Edgar asked.

"No, not really." She said coolly and went and helped herself to breakfast.

**POV Alan**

_Of course she doesn't believe us _Alan thought angrily, _no one ever does, why did we think she would be any different?_

Him and Edgar made their way down to the comic shop to set up for the day.

"How are we going to make her believe us?" Edgar asked him.

"I don't know. Who cares?" He said, "she probably won't believe us whatever we say or do." His brother frowned but didn't say anything more about it.

They were having a very slow day at the shop. He was pretty sure he had sorted all the comics in the shop when Jessica walked in. Edgar immediately straightened up when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Edgar asked her warily.

"Am I not allowed to come in here?" She said, looking hurt. Both him and Edgar shrugged.

"I was actually wondering if you had anymore of those vampire comics?" She asked them. Edgar reached over the counter and grabbed the comic _"Destroy all Vampires"_ and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled at Edgar. Alan stared at his brother in disbelief as Edgar blushed. Jessica studied the comic then asked,

"What's the number on the back?" She looked up at them curiously.

"That's our number. If people ever have a vampire problem they call us. We'll sort it out for them." Alan said, knowing she was going to think they were insane.

"Riiiiiight..." She nodded and turned away.

"See you guys later."

"You so fancy her." Alan stated after she left.

"No I don't!" Edgar snapped. But the colour of his cheeks said differently. Alan started laughing as his brother glared at him. His laughter was soon stopped when Edgar grabbed him and put him in a headlock and they started wrestling.

"You do like her!" Alan yelled, struggling to get out of the headlock.

"No I don't! Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I-" Edgar was cut off by someone saying;

"What are you guys doing?" They both froze and looked up to see Jessica standing there again. They quickly composed themselves.

"I forgot my bag." She grabbed it, smiling. "Bye again." She left.

There was silence. Alan looked at Edgar who looked stressed.

"You don't think she hear us do you?" He asked worriedly.

"Na. Unless she had been standing there for a while. if she had, well now she knows about your undying love for her." He grinned at his brother who, in return, threw a comic at his head.

**POV Jessica**

Jessica **had** heard them and had left blushing and smiling like mad. Even if they were crazy, she had to admit she kind of like Edgar... Just a little bit. With his chocolate brown eyes that made her want to melt every time he looked at her. She would never have guessed he had liked her if she hadn't heard them fighting. He never showed much emotion, he hid it well. She looked around and realised it was getting quite dark now and decided to go back to the Frogs house.

It was suprisingly quiet as she walked but it was enjoyable. It was a warm night and there was a slight breeze blowing through. She got the fright of her life when a young man appeared out of the bushes. He was goodlooking but there was something slightly off about him, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey there beautiful. What are you doing out in the dark all alone?" His voice made her skin crawl. She ignored him and tried to walk past but he stopped her.

"Woah darling. Where do you thing your going? You don't want to miss all the fun do you?" He breathed in her face. His breathe smelt rotten, of dead flesh, it made her gag. Fear bubbled up inside her and she suddenly wished she had something to defend herself with.

"What's wrong? Can't you speak? I know I have that effect on some women. Well how 'bout we have dinner, huh? Are you hungry? I am." His voice mocked her and suddenly his goodlooking face changed. She stared in horror.

_Vampire! _She screamed in her head. The mans canines grew long and sharp and his eyes changed as well, the pupils grew larger and the iris turned a blood red colour. She let out a long scream full of fear and panic as he closed in.

_____________**So yeah please leave comments. I don't mind if the comments are good or bad. This is my first story so it's probably really bad.**_


	6. Rescue

**Sorry Ive been away for so long so I haven't writen in awhile and I've been having writers block but I finally got this chapter down :) Hope you like it. ****If you have anything you want to happen let me know. Im always open to new ideas.**

**Oh and I don't own Lost Boys. Only Jessica, she's awesome isn't she? :D jk**

**POV Jessica**

She closed her eyes tight shut and waited for him to bite.

"Hey Bloodsucker! Leave her alone!" A voice from behind them yelled. She opened her eyes, _Edgar?_

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little vampire hunters. How have you been boys? Killed anyone lately? I know I have." The vampire grinned maliciously at Edgar and Alan.

"He said let her go!" Alan hissed at the vampire.

"Fine. She's a bit young for me anyway. Au revoir." He dropped her and vanished.

"Shit! I thought we had him that time!" She heard Alan curse. Looking around she saw Edgar and Alan standing there with stakes in their hands and water guns. Edgars turned down to her, full of concern.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked gently and came and crouched down next to her.

_Ok? Ok? _She thought _No I'm not fucking ok! _But she couldn't get the words to form properly so she didn't say anything just stared at him.

"She's in shock." Alan said. "We should get her back home."

_In shock? _She couldn't tell, all she felt was numb and cold. Edgar nodded at Alan and dragged her onto her feet. The way home was a blur, she vaguely remembered Alan walking in front of them to protect them from anything that came and she also remembered Edgar keeping his arms around her the whole way back. It was nice to have his arms there supporting her, they were warm and strong and without them she would probably have fallen on her arse a million times over.

When they finally got home Edgar and Alan fussed around her, sitting her on the couch and they also gave her some chocolate.

"I've heard chocolate helps with shock." Was all Alan said when he handed it to her. As soon as she took a bite warmth spread through her and she didn't feel so bad anymore.

"So... Vampires are real then." She stated as she looked at them. Edgar suddenly had a very smug look on his face.

"So that would mean we were right all along? Is that what your saying?" He grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah. Ok you were right, I was wrong. No need to rub it in." She sighed.

"Yeah Eddie, shut up, she's been though a lot tonight already." Alan elbowed Edgar in the ribs. "Ow!" He yelped and grabbed Alans arm. Alan reached over and pulled Edgars bandana over his eyes and started laughing. Jessica sat there in disbelief, How could they be sitting here laughing when there was a vampire out there?

"Will you two stop it!" She yelled over them. "This is serious! What are we going to do?"

Both boys straightened up and became serious again.

"We've known about the vampire situation for sometime now. You don't have to tell us how serious this is." Edgar snapped at her.

"Yeah. I'd like to remind you that you laughed in our faces when we told you first of all." Alan added. They both glared at her and she could feel her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"If by "we" you mean me and Alan. Well we're going to carry on trying to find vamps and keep killing them, while you stay here out of trouble like a good little girl." Edgar smiled at her patronizingly.

"I will Not sit here and be treated like a child! I'm going to help you hunt them whether you like it or not!" She said angrily.

"Ha ha. No, no your not." Alan mocked "We have enough to worry about as it is. If you joined us, it would be a disaster."

"How so?" She felt hurt. She wasn't that un-co.

"Well for one thing Edgar wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you and keep his tongue in his mouth." Alan got a punch in the stomach from Edgar for that.

"But in all seriosness we're going to have to keep an eye on you, which means we won't be concentrating on our own fight." Alan carried on rubbing his stomach and glaring at Edgar.

"Well... Teach me then! Teah me how to fight them, that way you won't have to worry." Jessica smiled at them excitedly.

"Edgar would still stare at you." Alan mumbled quitely earning a death glare from Edgar.

"Will you shut up! I don't like her ok? I wouldn't like her if she was the only girl on the planet!" Edgar yelled angrily at his brother.

Tears burned Jessicas eyes. She got up quickly and run to her room so they wouldn't see her cry. She slammed the door and collapsed on to the bed and let the tears pour out. All the tears she had been holding since her parents died came tumbling out.

_I thought he liked me! _She sobbed into her pillow_ I'm such an idiot!_

The tears came hot and fast and didn't stop.

_____________**So yeah please leave comments. I don't mind if the comments are good or bad. This is my first story so it's probably really bad.**_


	7. Apologies

**Hey sorry for not writing for ages I could say I was busy but really I had writer's block :/ **

**Thanks heaps for reviews and keep reviewing or I won't keep writing :) **

**I don't own The Lost Boys...**

"Shit!" Edgar cursed. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't even meant it, he was just sick of Alans comments.

"Wow. Now look what you've done." Alan said. Edgar turned and gave his brother his most menacing stare, that was usually reserved for vampires, then got up and went over to Jess' bedroom door.

"Jess?" Through the door he could faint sobs. The guilt was almost too much to bare.

"Jess? I'm coming in ok?" He opened the door quietly and slipped in, shutting it again after himself. Jessica was lying face down on the bed; he could hear her muffled sobs though. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments watching her shoulders shake. Then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Jess, I didn't mean what I said." He mumbled quietly to her. She didn't reply, she just lay there crying.

"I'm really, really sorry." No reply.

"To tell you the truth I feel the opposite of what I said." Again no reply. Edgar stretched out his hand and hesitatly put it on her back and did a sort of awkward pat.

"Umm... There, there...?" He had no idea what he was meant to do when someone, especially a girl, was crying. Suddenly Jessica sat up wiping her eyes.

"Your not very good at this comforting thing are you?" she gave him a watery smile.

He smiled awkwardly back.

"Yeah sorry about that."

They stared at each other for a moment. Edgar's thoughts battled in his head:

**Kiss her you idiot!**

_No don't what if she doesn't really like you?_

**Do it!**

_No don't!_

**Look at her she wants you to. Why else would she be leaning forward like that?**

He leaned forward slightly as well. They were sitting really close now, he could smell her. She smelt like coconuts and summer. They moved closer again and he reached over and took her hand; gently running his fingers over her knuckles. His heart was pounding and there was suddenly a buzzing sound in his ears. And finally their lips met, it was only for a second but for that second he felt more alive then anytime he had been out vampire hunting. It was amazing.

**Sorry this is so short and probably boring but still review please :)**


End file.
